Harry Potter and the Queen of the Centaurs
by gnilleps220
Summary: My version of the seventh book. Beware of spoilers. I am not responsible for the creation of most of the characters. They are JKRs creation. Reviews welcome.


**Chapter 1: Friendship Forever**

It was early morning on Privet Drive, but already three teenagers were wide awake, lively and talking. Before last week Harry Potter had never had the chance to have friends at his home on Privet Drive.

One week ago, when Harry had turned up with his fellow friend, Ron Weasley

and Hermione Granger, his aunt and uncle had had a huge argument with him. They

didn't feel comfortable with Harry in the house, let alone two other wizards in the house.

Their previous incidents with wizards had led to a cake landing on top of a guest's head,

an aunt being blown up to the size of a big balloon, their whole living room being

covered in dust, and a few more experiences.

Harry was in the middle of telling Ron and Hermione of the experience he had

had at the zoo when he was ten. He had mentioned it before, but he'd never told them the

basics.

"And so," he continued on with the story. "I asked it if it had ever been to Brazil. I hadn't really realized what I was doing. I just thought the snake was smart. Then Dudley pushed me aside, and I guess I got mad enough that the glass disappeared. He was shrieking so loud."

Ron howled with laughter. Even Hermione smiled a bit.

"I never thought it had anything to do with getting powers from," he stopped for a second then continued. "When Voldemort tried to kill me."

Ron cringed. "How many times do I have to ask you, Harry?" he said. "Don't say that name."

They had been over this multiple times over the past week.

"Ron," Hermione said exasperated. "_You_ need to start saying it. It's only a name."

"Yeah, but still," he replied. "You didn't grow up hearing stories about him."

"You haven't faced him five times," Harry put in. "You start to get used to him." He sighed. They were on the topic of Voldemort again. They got on it no matter what they started talking about.

"Harry," Hermione started. "Don't you think we should think about the horcruxes some more? I mean, we're leaving in less than a week."

"Yeah," he said, pulling out some parchment, on which a lot of things had been scribbled.

At the same time, Hermione had jumped up and scrambled over to her bag, pulling out numerous books, one of which they had used a lot, _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Ok," Harry said looking down at the piece of parchment. "We're sure that the diary and the ring, were both horcruxes,"

"And that locket thing was destroyed too," Ron put in. "That guy that wrote the note, R.A.B., said that he was planning on destroying it."

"_Planning_," Hermione said. "But we've gone over that before. We'll worry about that when the time comes. From what Harry's said, Hufflepuff's cup is most likely a horcrux, along with Voldemort's (Ron cringed) snake. That gives us five of out six." She picked up one of the books and tossed it over to Ron. "Start looking in there for stuff on the founders."

Harry was glad Hermione was helping them, and that Ron was along. They had immediately taken up the task of figuring out the identity of the sixth horcrux.

After half an hour of silence Ron chirped up, "Whoa, I think I've found something." Harry and Hermione stiffened nervously. "It says here that Ravenclaw was well known for collecting artifacts. She collected them as a hobby."

He looked up, "What if You-Know-Whoa found that out and searched for one of them?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. Harry thought it seemed kind of far-fetched. Most artifacts wouldn't be of much use anyways? Probably old broken teapots that Merlin had owned or stuff like that.

"That still doesn't help us much," Hermione said. "We knew Ravenclaw owned things. Gryffindor too. All four founders _owned_ things. They question is, Did they own anything of value?"

Harry closed his book. "I think we better go get breakfast before the Dursleys wake up," he said. "You know they don't like us down there."

Ron laughed and stood up. "What are we having this morning, Hermione?" he asks. "Since you're the expert cook."

"Wait until you get down there," she said laughing.

Life at Privet Drive had definitely seen an increase in magic. Ron and Hermione, both seventeen now, were allowed to perform magic. Harry, on the other hand, had to wait another month.

Hermione had become at expert at conjuring food over the oven. Over the past week she had already learned how to cook flapjacks, hard boiled eggs, golden potatoes and much more. Ron thoroughly enjoyed these breakfast, saying that they were expertly done. Harry laughed each time he said that. He knew why Ron was complimenting Hermione so much, Ron just didn't know yet.

This morning, Hermione has decided that they would be eating some sausage and some bacon. The smell smelled so good as it wafted throughout the kitchen, and out one of the open windows.

When the meal was done cooking, Hermione turned around, and used her wand to divvy the food between the three of them. She then pulled her chair out and began eating. Harry and Ron followed suit.

"This is grea-," Ron started.

"Yeah, we know Ron," Harry said laughing. "You say the same every morning." He laughed and winked at Hermione. He knew she liked Ron. She had basically told him last year, right before she had attacked Ron with a flock of birds.

Reminiscing on last year wasn't the best thing for Harry. Dumbledore's death had put a fury into Harry. He wanted to finish Voldemort and Snape off so bad. They were both just a bad. Voldemort had turned his back on the whole wizarding community, even his followers. Snape had turned his back on Dumbledore and the wizarding community as well. Everyone good had trusted Dumbledore. Now that he wasn't there, terror was sure to roam.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, as Harry shot back into reality.

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "Just thinking."

Hermione shot a furtive glance at Ron. Harry had been going through momentary dazes ever since Dumbledore's death. He could tell they were worried about him.

"Snape again?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I still can't believe it. All those years I thought he was bad, and then the second I started trusting him, he turns his back on us."

"Harry," Hermione started. "None of us could have known. Dumbledore trusted him. That was good enough for all of us. We had no chance of seeing it coming."

"We should have," Ron butted in. "All the evil things he did at school, especially to Harry."

"Ron!" Hermione butted in. "There's more to life than just school detentions and quidditch."

"Hey guys," Harry said, before the argument would get heated. "Do you two want to go for a walk? Maybe around the town? We haven't done that yet."

"Yeah, sure Harry," Hermione said, picking up his hint. "Let me clean this stuff up." She pulled out her wand, but stopped. "You know, maybe I should go back to the old way. I'll just be a minute."

As she started doing the dishes, Harry and Ron, who were both shocked that she wanted to them by hand got up and told her they would be waiting in the entrance way.

As they left the kitchen, Ron sighed, and Harry was pretty sure he heard him say "Such a nice girl".

"Pardon?" Harry said, smiling so Ron couldn't see his face.

"Oh, nothing," Ron replied quickly.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said turning around and grinning. "I'm not stupid, but I'm not going to say it for you. You need to tell someone."

Ron looked at him, and grinned. "What's the need?" he asked. "You already know. If only she felt the same way."

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was so blind at times. Dudley would probably be able to realize Hermione had feelings for Ron, and that was saying something.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione came bustling out of the kitchen and said, "Sorry I took so long. I had to grab some muggle money from my bag, just in case we go anywhere I might need it."

Harry opened the door, and they walked out into brisk July morning. The sun was starting to rise to the east. As the trio headed down the street, Harry's mind once again began to wander, this time, back to the hall of prophecy and Sirius' death. He hadn't thought about it for a long time. It seemed so long ago.

On the outside, Harry had put it past him, but on the inside, Sirius' death was still thought of as his fault. 'Playing the hero', Hermione had called it. It hadn't helped any, and despite what Dumbledore had said, it _was_ his fault. Because of Harry, any chance of having anything close to a loving family member was gone. Now all he had were Ron and Hermione, and secretly, Ginny.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron called from up ahead. Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione, about twenty yards ahead. He also noticed that they were on Magnolia Crescent, the place where he had first seen Sirius, and where the dementors had attacked two years ago.

"Sorry," he called ahead. "Just thinking again." He ran to them and smiled, hoping they weren't worrying too much.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked, in a voice on concern. "You've been out of it a lot lately."

"No, I'm fine," Harry replied. "Who wants to go check some shops?"

Ron immediately agreed. Hermione was still a bit on edge, not totally convinced Harry was alright.

"There's a nice one up here a ways," he says motioning up the street. "I found it in my wanderings a couple of years ago."

As they walked Hermione remained for the most part quiet. Harry could tell that she was worried about him.

As they turned over Magnolia Crescent, Harry said, "Hermione, I'm fine, there's no need to worry."

"Oh, I know that Harry," she said. "_I _was just thinking." She paused for a minute before continuing. "I should probably head home later today, so I don't need to carry all of my school things around. I could easily be back before tomorrow night so we could get an early start on Monday."

Harry and Ron were quiet for a minute before Ron responded, "Yeah that sounds good. I can drop my stuff of at home while we wait for the wedding."

"That sounds good," Harry put in.

"Good, that won't take away from our search," Ron said, in a voice quite unlike his own. "At the moment, that's the most important thing."

Harry looked at Ron. He was surprised his best pal had just said that. But then, it struck him. This wasn't the Ron he had known three years ago. Ron knew that destroying Voldemort was necessary. No one could live with him still out there, destroying and pillaging.

Harry smiled. "Sounds good."

They rounded a corner, and were on a street that Harry had only been on once, two years ago while he was roaming Surrey. On the right of the street, it was riddled with shops. The left side, on the other hand was barren.

"Why don't they build something there?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Who cares?" He opened the door the first shop they got to.

As the entered he smelt a fragrance that smelled similar to roses. Right next to him there was a stack of roses. Looking around, the shop had changed. He hadn't taken a close look at it on his previous visit.

From the counter a low droning voice asked, "How may I help you?"

"Oh," Harry replied looking up to see a forty-three year old woman up at the counter, doting glasses and glaring at him. "Just looking."

Ron was simply amazed. He had never been in a muggle shop before and the items on the counter amazed him.

He spotted a picture frame. "You're right Harry," he whispered. "They don't move, just like at your uncle's house."

Harry chuckled under his breath. This could be very entertaining.

Ron's amazement that almost every item was missing some magical ability was extremely humorous for both Harry and Hermione. He had noted that instead of quills, muggles used some sort of yellow wood to write with. "That must be uncomfortable," he said profoundly. Within ten minutes, he has analyzed almost everything in the shop, and Harry and Hermione were both getting weary of his continuous analogies.

"Hey Ron," Harry said after a couple more minutes. "Why don't we check out another shop? There may be more things."

"Really?" Ron said jerking his head up expectantly.

Hermione laughed. "You look like a dog about to get a bone," she said grinning and heading for the door.

Harry and Ron followed her back onto the street. The sun had risen some more. It was probably about nine thirty. Harry looked at the next shop. It looked like a basic replica of the last one.

"We won't need to go in there Ron," he said. "They'll just have the same things."

Hermione instead was gazing at the window. "We _do_ need to go in there," she said. "I mean, at least I do. I see something I want." And with that, she hurried into the shop.

Ron shot Harry and strange look and followed her in. By the time they had entered she was already up at the counter, buying something. They waited patiently as she paid the man at the counter. Ron, who had only seen muggle money close-up once, kept trying to peek and see what it looked like. This, had made the clerk nervous, and it had taken longer, as he started whispering something to Hermione.

She turned her head around and laughed. "Oh, it's okay sir," she said. "They're my friends." The man nodded and handed Hermione her change.

She turned around, holding three golden necklaces in her hand.

"You came in for those?" Ron asked surprised. "You could get those anywhere."

"Ron," she said. "They're called friendship necklaces. That way, if we're ever apart, we can wear them and it will remind us of each other." She reduced her voice to a whisper. "I used to have a couple when I was back in muggle school."

She handed one of the necklaces to Harry and another to Ron. She put hers on, and inspected her image in the window, straightening out the necklace.

"There," she said turning around and smiling. "I'm done in here."

They left the shop and continued on down the street. The rest of the morning went on without much eventful happening. They visited a pet store, in which Ron was shocked owls were not present. It took near half an hour to explain to him that owls were nocturnal to muggles. They also entered a bakery and Hermione ended up buying each of them three donuts, just so Ron would shut up about how it smelled so good.

As they walked back towards Number 4, Privet Drive, happily munching on their donuts, Hermione said, "When I get back, I'll get you two lunch and then apparate home. That way I can explain to my parents and have a little time with them. Then I'll pack, and be back by tomorrow night."

"Okay," Harry said. "Tell them hello for us."

Hermione laughed. "I will. Not that they really know you personally."

As they walked into number four, Petunia rounded a corner, cringing at the thought that three wizards had just entered the residence.

"Where have you been boy?" she asked. "I told you that you needed to weed the garden today!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've got more important things to do," he barked back. "Besides serving Dudley's fat rump. Make him work for a change. It'd do him so good. He needs to learn what the word "work" means."

Petunia glared at him, but stopped short of saying anything harsh back. The thought of three wizards disturbed her greatly. "Fine," she said shortly, leaving the entrance way.

Harry turned around the see Hermione shooting him a nervous glance. "You shouldn't really talk to her that way," she said. "She is your aunt."

"Yeah, but she doesn't give a care about me," Harry replied.

Hermione sighed and entered the kitchen area, looking back to make sure they were following her.

As the headed up the stairs Harry thought back to when he had said almost those precise words to a man no longer with them.

A year and a half ago Harry had told Dumbledore the same, as Harry had torn about Dumbledore's office. This was right before Harry was to learn of the prophecy. The prophecy he thought would change his life. But as of last year, Harry had learned that the prophecy was only what he made it. It was such a confusing theory. Why did it have to be Divination?

Harry suddenly bumped into something very solid and round. "Watch it screwhead," a harsh voice said. As Harry came back into focus, he saw the large, round image of Dudley Dursley in front of him.

"It's hard to with your size," Harry put back, walking up ahead, where once again Ron and Hermione were waiting, Hermione, once again looking skeptical.

"It's fine," Harry said quickly before either of them could say anything. "I've just got a lot of things going through my head right now. It just comes to me at random times."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly, still in a voice of worry. "I guess I better get my stuff. _Accio Luggage!_"

All of Hermione's school things, shot over next to her. Her trunk too a couple of seconds longer, rumbling along the floor. Harry was sure that Uncle Vernon would yell about the noise, but surprisingly no sound came from downstairs.

"I guess that's it," Hermione said with a bright smile, holding on to all of her school things. A small tear grew in her eye. "I'll see you both tomorrow evening. Get your things ready that you're planning on taking Harry. We'll need a quick start Monday morning."

With that, she flicked her wand and disaparated. Ron sighed.

"It'll be different without her around," Ron said. "Lots different."

Harry laughed. "It's only for one day Ron. You'll survive. You survived last Christmas without Lavender."

Ron turned and glared at him. "Okay, play nice," he said. "Don't remind me about that stuff. That's behind me. Anyways, her mouth tasted horrible."

Harry laughed again. "I didn't need to know that," he said.

Looking around the room, Harry sighed. "I guess we should clean up this mess," he said, pointing at all of the schoolbooks, quills and newspapers riddled across the floor.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ron said moving towards the window, where a new paper lay. "I guess the owl left today's prophet here," he says picking it up and opening it.

He scanned the front page for a minute, before flipping to the inside of the prophet.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked as he picked up a grey sock in the corner, throwing it into his bureau.

"Not much," Ron replied. "The front page has nothing interesting. All that's there is a statement from the minister about muggle security. In here, there's nothing much better. Rita Skeeter wrote an article about the statement. It's basically crap about Scrimgeour, nothing nice. All saying he's too worried about muggles over death eaters."

He put the paper down. "You know Harry," he started. "She may be right this time."

"She may," Harry said, picking a piece of crumpled parchment. "But I've never quite trusted her since my closet incident with her and her evil quill. That thing doesn't catch a bit of truth."

Ron laughed. "Why the prophet keeps her I'll never know. I guess they turn to her when articles are coming in slow. It must boost the morale of certain people who like to hear scum."

"Hey," Harry said laughing. "How about helping me clean up _this_ scum. We can worry about over enthused reporters later."

As Ron came over to help Harry thought back to his first experience with Rita. He had been totally unsuspecting to her, and her quill. She had drug him into that tiny little broom closet. How he had told her about certain things and her quill had sputtered out other things. It had made him the laughing stock at school for a while. How he "still cried about his parents sometimes at night". Since then, he hadn't been to found of Rita.

"Hey Harry," Ron said poking him. "If you want me to help, you've got to help too."

Ron was brandishing a wet rag and cleaning up some ink that had obviously spilled. His face was starting to look worried too.

"I'm fine mate," he said. "Remembering once again."

"Oh, remembering now," Ron said. "That's different."

Harry punched Ron softly in the shoulder. "Get of it," he said. "Let's clean."

The room proved harder to clean than it originally looked. Over the next hour Harry and Ron had already trashed 2 rolls of crumpled parchment, found 6 bent quills, 2 spell books with missing pages, one of which was Harry's Monster Book of Monsters. They both carefully, locked it in Harry's closet, figuring on letting Hermione fix the damaged book.

"Well, that should be about it," Ron said getting up. "Oy, Harry! We forgot the desk."

"Oh, I'll get it Ron," Harry said.

"No problem mate," Ron said, heading over.

He opened one of the drawers and started cleaning it out. After a couple of minutes Ron has piled a lump of trash on top of the desk. Harry laughed as he looked at most of it.

It was a jumble of stuff, ranging from a sneakascope Ron had given him for his 13th birthday to his letter telling him his results for his O.W.L.S.

"We can probably trash most of this stuff," Ron said, picking half of the pile up. "Can you get the other half?"

"Sure," Harry said picking it up.

As they walked out of the room glass poured out from the bottom of Harry's pile. Then there was a clunk as something solid hit the floor. Ron turned around the see what it was.

"It's just a mirror Harry," he said shrugging it off. "We can come back up and get it once we've gotten rid of this stuff."

He headed off down the stairs. Harry followed after him. "A mirror?" he thought. "What would a mirror be doing in my desk? Has Dudley been messing around in there?"

They two boys pulled the trash into the backyard, deciding they would let Harry's aunt and uncle take the trash from there, and headed back upstairs.

When Harry got to the top of the landing he took a closer look at the mirror.

"You can just chuck it out your window," Ron said picking it up and heading over towards the window.

Suddenly, Harry remembered what it was. "No!" he yelled right before Ron was about to chuck it. "That was from Sirius."

Ron's throwing motion ended in mid swing. He looked at the mirror and asked, "This thing?"

"Yeah," Harry said, taking it from him and turning it over. There, there it was, the note Sirius had scribbled to Harry the last time he got a chance to talk to him in person. Harry read it out loud to Ron.

_This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions._

"Harry," Ron gasped. "Maybe…"

"No, Ron," Harry replied. "I already tried. He didn't have it."

"Harry, are you sure?" Ron asked, taking the mirror back and turning it over himself to look at it. "Maybe he wasn't-."

"Look, Ron, it doesn't work," Harry said, wanting to get off the subject. "I'll keep it but I'd prefer to forget about it for now."

Ron shrugged and set the mirror back down, deciding to let Harry deal with it, since he wanted to keep it that bad.

That night as Harry and Ron were going to bed they heard a crack in the hallway. Harry jolted up in his bed, reaching for his wand. Ron opened one eye, checking to make sure it was alright.

"Harry, Ron, it's me," came Hermione's soothing voice, as the door creaked open.

"Why are you back? Ron asked, sitting up.

"I hurried back when I received _The Evening Prophet_. There's been another string of attacks. The paper reported it's in a circle around here, Harry. It's the signal of the Death Eaters moving in on you."

Harry stared at her. "Then we're leaving," he said, jumping out of bed, in a hurry. "Right now. There's no way that I'm getting you two injured."

Hermione looked at Ron, who was slowly getting up and stuffing the last of his belongings into his bag.

"Where should we go?" Hermione asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder and looking at the clock. It read 11:58. "We need to go now."

Harry glanced at the clock. "The Burrow. It's the only place, other than Diagon Alley, and that seems an obvious place.

"I'll be right back Harry," Hermione said, grabbing a hold of Ron's arm and apparating. Harry watched, nervously as the clock ticked forward to 11:59.

Hermione popped back again with thirty seconds left until midnight. Harry quickly slung his bag over his shoulder, but pushed Hermione away, thinking about his aunt, uncle and cousin. They couldn't just leave them.

"My aunt and uncle," he said, bursting out of the room. "We can't leave them."

Hermione followed and from inside the room they heard the clock strike midnight. The pair froze, listening below for sounds of movement. There was nothing.

Hermione breathed a deep sigh of relief, but then, the front door slowly creaked open. Harry once again took off down the hall, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said quickly. "You're no use to them now though."

And with a pop, the pair disaparated.


End file.
